


It's Cold in Canada

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Karl visits Chris on set in a cold place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold in Canada

**Author's Note:**

> For avictoriangirl's [_wonderful_ manip](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/170009.html).

"Well." Chris looks down at the ground, then conjures up a smile and tries to look at Karl like everything's a-okay. Karl's smart but Chris is pretty sure he doesn't look past Chris's machismo and pseudo-intellectual veneer. Or, at least, if he does, he usually leaves Chris some dignity and pretends he doesn't.

Thank fuck, at times like these.

Karl's visit to the set in Vancouver -- He'd just shrugged all modestly like he does, and said 'I was in the area, and figured you could use the company.' -- had been like a fucking dream to Chris, the cold forcing them to bundle up and forcing the breath out of their lungs in trails and Chris couldn't help but watch his mouth inhale and exhale far, far too often while they smoked, or talked, or ate. The guy has the most incredible mouth, okay; Chris is just a victim of circumstance.

Circumstances he's trying valiantly to overcome as they stand just outside his trailer, saying goodbye before Karl leaves for the airport. He's going to Germany or some shit; Chris keeps not listening to the details of the leaving, hoping that'll make it not true.

Fuck, he berates himself once again; he's fucking attached, and they're just _friends_. Ridiculous. He can hear Quinto mocking him in his head, but he shoves the voice down ruthlessly and sticks out his hand, what he hopes is a believable smile on his face. "So, listen, have a safe flight, okay?" even though it's the most inane thing a person can say before a flight, because it's not like they have control over the airplane, but his throat is like sandpaper and the space behind his eyes is tight from resisting crying like a fucking girl, so it's the best material he's got.

Karl reaches for his hand, shakes it solidly, and Chris tells himself not to hold on. Ten seconds later, he realizes their palms are still joined, warm despite the cigarettes and the fall BC air.

Karl's looking at him, really looking at him, and Chris, his heart thudding, opens his mouth to ask what's up--

But Karl's kissing him.

Karl motherfucking Urban is _kissing him_.

He's still got Chris's hand clasped between them and the other gently but intently on Chris's bicep and his lips are warm and Chris can't help it, his eyes slide shut and he just revels in it.

Karl breaks away, finally, eons later, and leans his forehead against Chris's while they breathe again. "So."

"So," Chris echoes, trying not to sound like he's just gotten the best fucking present ever.

Karl pulls back, his eyes warm and full of something Chris now recognizes. "Till next time?"

Chris's mouth opens into a full-fledged grin. "Fuck yeah, next time." Then he shoves Karl towards the exit. "Or maybe I'll just come find you in Germany."

"Austria," Karl corrects with a laugh.

Chris pins him with one last look. "Anywhere."


End file.
